The Truth
by Saharan Sparrow
Summary: The truth about the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. The stories are true, the rumours are true. But what’s behind all of that? Where did he come from?
1. Chapter 1

**The Truth**

**Summary:** The truth about the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. The stories are true, the rumours are true. But what's behind all of that? Where did he come from?

**Disclaimer: **I #cough# own Captain Jack Sparrow. I #cough# do. So there.

**Author's Note:** I am supposed to be working on another story, but I have lost insperation. But I will continue it eventually. I will! Anyway, this story is just something that just randomly popped into my head. I've got no idea where it's gonna go, or what's gonna happen. So if it's crap blame... er... well, anyone but me. Blame Bob.

Please review. If you hate it, let me know. If you love it, let me know. If you're only reading this because I sent you the link and you feel compelled to, review. And if you do, I promise to reply to every one of you. Unless you don't want me to. Thank you for listening. D

* * *

"You've got to be the worst pirate I've ever heard of!" 

"But you have heard of me."

Well, at least the myth is still alive.

Norrington clamped me in irons an attempted to drag me off to the cells shortly after that comment. But I, being I, escaped. Beautifully in fact. Not so much as a bullet graze.

But now here I sit, (biding my time, obviously) in the cells, listening to the clear up of Port Royale. Perfect time to reflect on my life.

Well... where to start? I was born to a king and queen of Philadelphia. I was raised by the most gorgeous maid and had everything I ever wanted.

Pah.

I was born in England. Portsmouth to be exact.

My father was rich. I don't know what he did for a living, but it wasn't legal, whatever it was, but it meant he was out 12 hours a day, everyday, except Sunday. My mother stayed at home 'entertaining' her male 'guests' upstairs.

My father decided, that as he could afford it, I should receive the best possible education. So, during the long, tedious hours of the day, I sat in the downstairs schoolroom and was tutored by a stony-faced, quick-tempered schoolmaster. I have the marks on my buttocks to prove it. As a child I loathed my father for it, and for most of the time he was home I begged him to let me run wild with the other children my age.

He refused. Though I suppose I am grateful. Education comes in very handy.

When I was 12, however, everything changed. My father was caught for his illegal dealings, and was hanged in the local square.

It wasn't a particularly sad day. We were never very close- except when he laid me across his knee and added to the marks on my already bruised behind.

My mother was distraught. She had lost all ofher money and none of her 'guests' were interested in her anymore.

So we moved to London. She found a job in the local tavern. Apparently sheserved drinks, butI stonglydoubt that.

During the day I was left to fend for myself. Having never done this before it presented more of a challenge then I first expected.

However, I made friends quickly, and soon adopted the London cockney accent. I soon discovered I was a better thief then many of the children I ran with- and I'd only been at it a few months.

My mother was of course suspicious of where I'd acquired the leather wallets, gold chains and jewellery I often came home with. Giving her a little over half of what I'd 'earned' soon got her to turn a blind eye.

She spent the money on alcohol, andsoon became an alcoholic. After a few months she was a wreck, and a few months after that I came home to find her drowned in her own vomit.

To make matters worse, it turned out she owed people money, and lots of it. When I told her she was dead they demanded the money off me. So I fled.

I left London and found my way to the coast.

I had nowhere to go, nothing to do, so I decided to sign onto a ship. The first few I asked were full. The next few were navy vessels and refused to take me on. The next few were empty, and the last few didn't speak English.

I'd soon lost all hope, and simply sat on a pile of coiled ropes, watching the sunset.

It was then that my luck changed. A sailor and a young boy walked past me, the boy looked very sick. They disappeared into the town for an hour or so. Then the sailor returned. He spotted me sitting on my ropes and stopped to stare at me.

"Yessir?" I said, slightly impatiently, as he didn't seem to want to speak.

"How old are ye, boy?" The sailor asked.

"Thirteen," I replied. "Fourteen in a few months."

The sailor nodded.

"What's yer name?" He asked.

"Jack," I said. "Jack Sparrow."

"Good strong name." The sailor remarked.

"That'll one day be feared by man and beast alike," I joked lightly.

The sailor nodded, smiling slightly.

"Ever sailed a'fore?" He asked, nodding to the ships floating silently behind him.

I shook my head.

"Want t' learn?" He asked.

I looked up hardly daring what I was hearing.

"Yeah!" I said excitedly.

"Then it's yes _sir_," the sailor said, a grin spreading onto his face. "I'm Jacob Halford. First mate of _The Leaping Wave_. Ye can call me Jakey. Our last cabin boy just got sick."

"I noticed," I commented. "Is 'e alright?"

"No," Jakey said. "But 'e'll live I expect. Can ye read?"

"Yeh," I answered, finally grateful for the long hours spent pouring over long, boring novels.

"Yeh can?" Jakey looked surprised, as I stood up. He lookedme up and down."Come on then."

He led me to a smallish ship made of dark wood. It wasn't the grandest ship there, but to me it was like heaven.

I later learned that they were not the respectable merchant sailors I had assumed they were. They were pirates. But they treated me all right enough. I was expected to learn quickly, which I did, and soon I could imagine no other life for myself, except that of a sailor. Well, pirate.

* * *

Did ye hate it? Did ye like it? Click on the little button... the one that says 'review'...please? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **The truth about the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. The stories are true, the rumours are true. But what's behind all of that? Where did he come from?

**Dislaimer: **Own all unrecognisable characters, and will not hesitate to pick a fight with any who steals them.

**Author's Note: **I must apologise sincerely for the LONG wait on this chapter. I have no excuses, except I lost all inspiration to write. But I'm back, and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

I'd been on _The Leaping Wave_ a few weeks and it had been pretty quiet. The Captain, a large man who went by the name of 'Blades', had promised the crew of an attack as soon as we found a suitable ship. 

I found the thought of killing people slightly nerve-racking; until Jakey kindly informed me that it was unlikely there'd be a fight at all. People usually surrendered to pirates.

Although the prospect of battle was unlikely, I had been given a small pistol, a cutlass and taught how to operate the cannons. I was told to keep my weapons clean and fit for use at all times, which I did.

It wasn't long before another ship was sighted. The Captain ordered the Navy's colours to be raised and to catch up with it.

"Now, boy, don't get in the way. Ye stay right here on this ship, ye understand?" The Captain had told me.

I nodded, slightly disappointed.

"You ain't going t' hurt them, though?" I asked worriedly.

The Captain laughed at me and ruffled my hair.

"Not unless they put up a fight. We'll just fire over a couple o' warnin' shots, board, take what we please an' scarper, savvy?"

I nodded, relieved.

"Ain't 'e comin' with us?" Jakey seemed to pop up from nowhere behind me as we began to catch up with the other ship. The crew scurried around behind us, loading their pistols and sheathing their swords.

The Captain shook his head.

"Don't want 'im getting' in the way." He said simply.

"He could be useful ye know," Jakey muttered to Blades in an undertone. "'E comes from a rich family. 'E'll know what's worth takin'."

The Captain squinted at me, and looked back at Jakey.

"Ye make sure 'e comes t' no harm then. If he does, you're t' blame, savvy?" He said. He gave me a quick pat on the shoulder and marched away, bellowing orders to the crew.

"Does he mean it?" I asked excitedly. "I can come?"

Jakey grinned.

"Yeh. Just make sure ye don't get yehself killed," he said. "Keep yeh gun out and move quick. Don't smile, speak or look at 'em, savvy?"

I nodded.

"Good," Jakey said. "Take anythin' ye fancy. Just make sure it's valuable and when the Cap'n asks for it make sure ye give 'im _all_ of what ye took, savvy? Everything's an equal share."

Again I nodded.

"What if they try t' stop me?" I asked, my throat drying rapidly.

"Shoot 'em in the head," Jakey replied easily. After noticing my reluctant look he added; "it's either that or die, mate."

So, I loaded my pistol, tucked it safely into my belt and followed Jakey to the edge of the boat.

The next set of events stick as clearly in my mind as if they happened yesterday.

Everything went smoothly. The cannons fired a single shot, disabling the ship, we boarded, a few men guarded the passengers and the rest of us set off to collect everything in sight.

I made to straight to the captain's cabin and began to raid through the various chests. Suddenly, I heard a shrill shriek and the sound of a blade being drawn behind me. Whipping around brought me face-to-face with a young girl, probably no older then myself. A long sword was clutched tightly in her gloved hands, which was pointing at my throat.

"Get out!" She hissed, her dark eyes glaring into my own startled ones.

I quickly grabbed my pistol.

"Stand back!" I said shakily, aiming it at her head.

"No!" The girl screamed. "It belongs to my father you can't have it!"

I assumed she meant the cloths and spices in the chests.

"Just move! I don't want t' shoot yeh but I will!" I tried to sound threatening, but my voice came out more of a startled squeak.

I heard the men on deck move about and start to shout orders.

"Move!" I yelled desperately.

"No! No! No!" The girl suddenly lunged at me, throwing her sword to one side and sinking her nails into my face.

I cried out, trying to shake her off.

Her nails ripped downwards and I felt hot blood trickle down my cheeks.

I squeezed the trigger of the pistol that had been squashed in between our bodies. It was a stupid thing to do, as I had no idea whether it was pointing at the girl or me.

I will assume that you can guess whom it was pointing at.

She crumpled to the floor, a terrified look in her eyes.

"No! I don't want to die!" She whispered. I cannot put into word the horror that showed in her voice, her expression, the way her body shook uncontrollably. The bullet had lodged itself into her stomach. She would die in agony.

My hands trembled and I dropped the pistol, falling to my knees beside her.

"I'm sorry," I cried. "I didn't mean…it wasn't supposed to…why did you have to do that?"

The girl gasped and glanced towards the chests.

I stood up and peered into the nearest one.

A golden hand lay quietly in between the jumbled sheets and linens. It was outstretched as though it was reaching for something. I picked it up gingerly, testing its weight. It was solid gold. Five blood red rubies sat at the end of each finger, acting as fingernails.

"Jack!" Jakey appeared in the doorway suddenly, making me jump. "Get out! We're going! What the hell-?"

He stared at the dying girl on the floor.

"She-" I began.

"No time. Out." Jakey grabbed my arm and steered me out of the room. I shot one last apologetic glance at the girl before I was marched onto the deck.

"Get over," Jakey handed me a rope that would swing me over to the _Leaping Wave_. I grabbed hold of it and swung towards the pirate ship.

The rest of the crew were following me, leaving the crew of the unfortunate ship behind.

We sailed off quickly. A few minutes later I heard a strangled cry from the ship we were fast leaving behind. The girl's body had been found.

* * *

So... now you've read, you can review. I shall apologise for my previous chapter whereI said the little button read "review", and it actually reads "go". So press "go" and write a review...pleeeease. ) 


End file.
